


Ceiling Stars

by Isaac_Not_Newton



Series: The Great Iruma Miu's Harmless(?) Experiments [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Hugs, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Kissing, M/M, sleepy Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Not_Newton/pseuds/Isaac_Not_Newton
Summary: Kokichi invites Shuichi and Kaito to visit the stars that he requested from Miu. A soft moment between his crush and him.





	Ceiling Stars

**Author's Note:**

> My summaries are so short lmao.  
Criticism is appreciated.  
I hope you enjoy the story.  
I really need to write a better summary  
If I made any mistakes, please tell me.

“Saihara-chan,” Kokichi giggled, he had a tight grip on the detective’s arm and a relatively pleasant aura radiated from the purple-haired male. Kokichi kind of reminded Shuichi of a child right before Christmas.

“Ouma-kun,” Shuichi responded, his eyes lingered on the book he was reading before he sighed and put it down. The sound of the book landing on the table seemed to catch Kaede’s attention. Kokichi’s eyes narrowed at him and his grip got tighter. He didn’t bother trying to shake off the other’s grip, it wasn’t like he hated it to begin with. 

“Come with me! That useless Miu actually created something decent!” Kokichi yanked on his arm a few times. Shuichi sighed but got up anyway if only to humour the shorter boy. Kaede grinned at their interaction and mouthed the word ‘later’ at him and winked. Sometimes, Shuichi couldn’t understand her but at this exact moment, he was kind of grateful for that.

“And what would that be?” The detective asked, cap falling onto his eyes. He looked at Kaede who only sent him a semblance of a smirk and a thumbs-up. She reached out to grab his book as Kokichi dragged him away from there.

“You know what a lava lamp is, don’t you Saihara-chan?” Kokichi asked the other noticed that he was skipping. The sing-song tone of Kokichi’s voice guaranteed a suspicious look but Shuichi didn’t comment on the other one’s good mood and instead just answered the question.

“Yes I do,” Shuichi replied, with each and every bounce, Shuichi was getting pulled down. It should’ve been annoying with the way he had to bend down to match up with Kokichi’s skips but somehow it seemed that Shuichi had a soft spot for the smaller boy. 

“Week I asked Miu to create some stars and planets while using the concept of a lava lamp!” Kokichi cheered, as they rounded a corner, Kaito came into view. As expected, Kokichi invited Kaito too albeit the look on Kokichi’s face was one of pure annoyance. 

“The Luminary of the stars will accept your invitation,” Kaito laughed, he hadn’t noticed Kokichi’s reluctance. Shuichi’s guesswork concluded that Miu had probably asked Kokichi in advance to allow Kaito to see her invention too. Kokichi ignored Kaito and continued talking to Shuichi until they reached his room.

“You only get to stay for a little bit,” Kokichi said without turning around. His tone was a bit angry or maybe annoyed which didn’t surprise either of the two waiting behind him. Neither Kaito nor Shuichi was sure to whom Kokichi was talking to nor did they seek to clear up the mystery.

Kokichi opened his dorm door and ushered the other 2 in. The lights stayed off, suddenly, a clicking noise could be heard. A soft humming noise could be heard as lights lit up. Someone pushed Kaito onto the bed, causing the taller male to screech as he came in contact with it. Shuichi was given the option to sit by himself and stare up at the ceiling while Kokichi went back to fiddle with something. Miu had done a great job with the solar system, the simple stars and planet designs were incredibly attractive. It felt like Shuichi could stay forever watching them without getting bored of them. The patterns would sometimes wiggle around and truly, Shuichi was impressed at Miu’s talent.

The planets even had their own colours. Another click was heard before a figure came to snuggle up against Shuichi on the bed. Against his better judgment, he allowed the purple-haired boy to push him onto the bed and use him as an arm-pillow. He heard Kaito let out an impressive sound as the planets changed colours, zoomed in and did other things that Shuichi wasn’t sure Miu was supposed to be able to do. The sun blazed bright orange at times and would switch to purple every now and then. It was amazing, the fact that the lights were off and that there were no windows accentuated the idea of being out in the open.

“It’s breathtaking,” Kaito mumbled out as he kept his eyes open. It reminded him of space even if it was a horrifying replica of it. It reminded him of the time when he was a kid and he would dry himself among those stars.

“Yes, it is,” Shuichi whispered as if speaking any louder would disrupt the semblance of peace that they got. It was a nice way to forget for a tiny while that they were all stuck in a killing game with no way out unless you killed one of your friends and got away with it.

Kokichi didn’t answer and deep in his mind, Shuichi was aware that the older one had fallen asleep on his arm. The tingles that went up and down his arm was worth it, especially with the way Kokichi looked. He was adorable when he was sleeping, none of that liar stuff. It was especially nice to see just how soft Kokichi was underneath all those layers he had applied onto himself.

Kaito shifted on the bed and finally got a good look at Kokichi. It was obvious that the smallest of all three of them were sleeping, with his constant breathing. When Kaito mouthed at him if he should leave, Shuichi shook his head no. With Kokichi sleeping, Kaito would be allowed to marvel at the fake sky a bit longer. With a relieved and grateful smile, Kaito laid back down and stared at the ceiling. The planets changed colourws again, however, this time some soft music accompanied it.

Shuichi glanced at Kaito who was rubbing at his eyes and looked back up. The music got a bit louder, rocking all 3 of them into a deep and pleasant sleep. Kaito would be the first to wake up, quickly getting up and leaving the room. He didn’t like the thought of disturbing Kokichi and Shuichi especially when they seemed so close to each other. He could act as a wingman he figured as he went to join Kaede at the table. 

“Saihara-chan? Momota-chan?” Kokichi yawned as he woke up, Shuichi reminded him of a heater and in his sleep-induced haze, he buried his face into the warmth that Shuichi was radiating. With a startle, he realized that Kaito was gone but it quickly settled down. He supposed Kaito must have left them alone so that Shuichi and he could enjoy the view more without him being there to ruin things. Maybe ruin was a bit harsh but Kokichi was grateful for Kaito’s move.

Shuichi’s chest moved regularly as he breathed in and breathed out and Kokichi was glad. He didn’t like to think this way but they were in a killing game so he did get a bit scared about the thought that Kaito could’ve killed either of them and left them to die with the other one being the supposed murderer.

“Saihara-chan?” Kokichi asked as he glanced at the taller one, Shuichi did not wake up and Kokichi couldn’t help but think that this was a great opportunity to do something. Hey, the was a bit desperate alright, Shuichi did look like he was falling in love with Kaede which didn’t exactly help him.

“Sorry, Saihara-chan,” Kokichi grimaced as he leaned down to plant a chaste kiss on the other’s lips. When he pulled away, he was scared by what awaited him. The Ultimate detective had an eye cracked open to look at him and before he could scream or do anything else, an arm shot up to pull him back down. 

“Ouma-kun, can I kiss you?” Shuichi asked, there was no sleepiness in his eyes even if his voice was a bit rough. It suggested that Shuichi might have been faking his sleep for a little while and that made Kokichi squirm.

“Uhm… Of course Saihara-chan! Who wouldn’t want to kiss the Ultimate Supre- ooomf?” Kokichi was pulled down quickly before he could finish his sentence. His eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of Shuichi’s lips against his. When they broke apart this time, Kokichi decided that he really liked kissing Shuichi.

“I guess you’re right in some ways but I’d rather appreciate it if I was the only one who got to kiss you,” Shuichi’s smile was tiny but Kokichi caught it. That sentence made Kokichi’s heart skip a bit. Was Shuichi even aware of what his words were doing to him?

Kokichi wasn’t really sure when the other’s cap had fallen off of his head but he had to say, Shuichi without his cap looked great. He must have been staring for a bit too long because Shuichi seemed to get self-conscious and as much as Kokichi liked to see the other blush, he didn’t like misunderstandings. 

“Then you’ll have to ask me in a more direct way,” Kokichi grinned. The soft music still playing in the background made everything even more romantic as Shuichi leaned forward and asked him if he would like to date him. If Kokichi blushed at that, he would vehemently deny it.

“I shall accept your offer but only because I pity you,” Kokichi giggled and then realized what he had said. That wasn’t what he had planned to say, well the first part was but the second part had shot out before he could stop himself. 

The small smile Shuichi wore on his face didn’t fall even at his words and Kokichi was glad that the Ultimate Detective seemed to be able to see through some of his lies. Kokichi wanted to apologize but the words didn’t come out like he wanted them to. Instead, his head fell forward as Shuichi got up into a sitting position and softly hit the other’s shoulder. 

“Kokichi?” Shuichi asked, his tone was increasingly gentle. It made Kokichi feel like he was 10 years old again even if he didn’t have any memories of his times as a kid.

“I… I really like you Saihara-chan,” the words slipped out but he had meant them to. His head was buried in the crook of Shuichi’s neck and he was glad that the other couldn’t see the blush that coloured his cheek. However, he didn’t for one second believe that Shuichi hadn’t noticed how he was trembling.

“I like you too,” Shuichi answered and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Maybe they were too scared of saying the words I love you, the imminent threat that was the killing game loomed over them but in the end, those feelings were still expressed.

“Shuichi,” Kokichi mumbled into his neck and also hugged back.

Around 10 minutes later, a knock came and announced that it was time for dinner. The two separated from each other and left the room. Kokichi made sure to turn off Miu’s creation before leaving and when they arrived at the dining table, the look Kaede and Kaito shared were unmissable. A condescending smile appeared on Miu’s face as she mouthed a few words at them that Shuichi didn’t see and that Kokichi didn’t manage to read in time.

“I hope this will be to your taste,” Kirumi would say as she brought food with the help of the others while Shuichi and Kokichi went to sit down.

Never underestimate the great Iruma Miu! Of course, she had been aware of the situation in the room. The slow music did only start to play thanks to her, even if her timing was a bit off. After all, how was she supposed to predict that they would fall asleep in there? 

Judging by how lovey-dovey the two targeted were at the moment, Miu concluded that experiment B-7 was successful and smile when it hit home. She supposed that her product could be rather popular so if she ever got out of this killing game than she could probably become a millionaire with her product. With that thought in mind, she started digging into the meal Kirumi had cooked for her.  
In terms of results, Miu would give experiment B-7 a decent review. Okay, maybe she would give it a very good review, after all, it was something that The Great Iruma Miu came up with. Bow down to Iruma Miu!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests or prompts you'd like for me to write, you can message me on Instagram (isaac_not_newton3) or Tumblr (isaacnotnewton3). You can also reach me if you have any questions you'd like to ask me. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Does this appear as Part 2 because if it does then that's great. My issue is that 2/3 works in this series appear as Part 2 ;-; please help me.


End file.
